


Just Keep Watching, Angel

by angelwest92



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwest92/pseuds/angelwest92
Summary: my first Good Omens short! I hope you like it! Inspired by my best friend and our....sexualized conversations jaja





	Just Keep Watching, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> my first Good Omens short! I hope you like it! Inspired by my best friend and our....sexualized conversations jaja

The sound of skin hitting against skin fills the otherwise would-be quiet air of the bookstore, accompanied by the occasional breathy moan and sigh. You find yourself pressed against a makeshift bed, your legs held up and open by the demon, Crowley as he snaps his hips into yours. Aziraphale sits to the side, watching rather awkwardly as you bounce in an erratic rhythm. Your gasps and wanton moans make the angel shudder and although he knew he shouldn't be watching, he couldn't tear his eyes away from your pleasure-contorted face.

“Crowley! Oh, fuck, Crowley!” You pant out the demon's name, grabbing at the red headed demon and knocking his sunglasses off to reveal his snake-like eyes. Noticing Aziraphale fidget out of the corner of your eye, you turn to glance at him and gasp as Crowley attacks your neck with bites and sucking kisses. You tug on his hair, arching your back as you give the angel a large smile.

It was that exact smile that got Aziraphale caught up in this mess to begin with. You were the only human neither of them could deny or keep away from. The angel had intended to sit down to a nice book and a cup of cocoa after the store closed when Crowley appeared with you in tow.

Not to say he didn't like your presence. Quite the opposite. He enjoyed your presence very much! A little too much, according to Gabriel. Aziraphale hadn't meant to enter into a relationship with a human, much less one that was involved with Crowley. But there was something about you that drew him to you. He's pulled back to the present by Crowley's voice and he looks up at the grinning demon, hair plastered to his face by sweat.

“Like what you see, angel?” He chuckles, his pace and rhythm never once changing even as he looks away from you. You whimper for his attention, tugging on his hair and wrapping your legs around his waist when he releases them. A smirk tugs at his lips and you squeak when he swiftly pulls out, a feeling of emptiness filling you. “Shush, princess. Don't you worry~,” He purrs and rolls you over onto your stomach, long thin fingers tangling within your hair.

You yelp as he tugs your head back far enough so that you're facing Aziraphale, whose face flushes a bright red.

“Look at her, angel. Look at how ravishing she is,” Crowley leans down and drags the flat of his tongue across your reddened cheek, making you shudder, before pressing a kiss to your temple. “I know you want her. To take her as I am,” the demon tugs your hips up and thrusts back into you, earning a loud mewl. “Keep watching, angel. Watch as I unravel our princess,” His thrusts resume and you shriek as he holds you still, growling in your ear to keep your eyes on Aziraphale.

You dig your fingers into the sheet, struggling to keep your eyes open as he rams into you. Aziraphale makes eye contact with you and you see him gulp, his hands tugging at his vest. You reach out shakily and are surprised when he intertwines his fingers with yours. Crowley releases his hold on your hair, your upper body collapsing as you squeeze Aziraphale's hand and scream yourself raw.

You inch closer and closer to your climax, drool seeping into the sheet. Crowley's tongue drags up your spine, licking up your sweat as it beads your skin. “Please! Crowley, please!” Begging, you try to hold back as best as you can and bite your lip, muffling your moans.

Crowley leans down and bites your earlobe, tugging it before growling in your ear, “Cum.” Your eyes flutter and your toes curl as you give in, smacking the bed with your free hand as you clench around the demon. His continued thrusts are almost painful at this point but you say nothing, groaning as he finally spends himself into you. Your body goes limp and you slowly lay down, your head being gently placed on Aziraphale's lap. “Enjoy the show, angel? I'd assume so since you've been quiet this entire time,” Crowley gives him a shit eating grin, Aziraphale pouting.

“Yes, well....as long as she's okay,” Aziraphale murmurs, gently brushing your dampened hair away from your face.

“I'm...I'm fine. Just catching my breath, my love,” You whisper out and hum when the angel kisses your forehead despite being covered in sweat.

“Then that's all I ask for,” he gives you a soft smile which you return before closing your eyes.


End file.
